For the Love of Space
by potatopersonal
Summary: No matter how many times Alfred went into space, the awe was always there. For the beauty of it all never got dimmer. It only got brighter.


A birthday present for a friend about our favorite Space Nerds

* * *

Alfred stared in awe at the giant ball of blue and green that one called Earth. No matter how many times he came up here, it was always so _stunning_. Even him, one of the largest nations in the world, couldn't help feeling so _small_ compared to the vastness of the universe. The Earth, the jumble of rocks and water and life, could fit so many times into Jupiter, which could in turn fit so many turns into the Sun. The distance between every planet, every star, was extraordinary. For even if you could see it, it was a tiny speck. But Alfred knew how big the stars could be. The sun in our own galaxy was only of average size, despite how massively large it might seem to life. Yet, there are stars that are so big, so vast, that the sun seems to be a dot in comparison to them.

But despite how small he might feel in comparison, Alfred loved it. It seemed to be nature to him to explore places. The excitement, the not knowing what to expect and the challenge of getting to a hard to reach location. And the universe was ever expanding, growing bigger and vaster with every second, so many new possibilities and features not found on earth. Planets that rain sideways, planets made of entirely of diamonds. Space clouds that smell of raspberry rum.

The possibility of life was what excited him as well. What if there was other life forms other than on Earth? Plants, animals, bacteria, viruses. Or even life forms beyond the kingdoms of Eukaryotes, Prokaryotes, or Archaea. And the most exciting thought, what if said life form was advanced enough to form their own versions of countries? There could be personifications just like him! Like Iggy! Like Kiku! Like Vanya!

Speaking of the devil, his willowy hand holding Alfred's chubbier one.

"Isn't this _beautiful_?" Ivan says, his voice whispery in awe. " I can see you from here, yet you're standing right next to me... it's always such an amazing sight..."

"I know, right?" Alfred gushed. It felt so nice to have someone who was as passionate about space as he was. "Makes you appreciate all that you have. And look, I can see you as well from here! Covered in ice as you always."

Ivan elbowed Alfred lightly. "Don't remind me, you eternally sunny place."

"Remember about Alaska~" Alfred trilled.

"The vast majority of you is sunny, though," Ivan said, poking his nose.

"You're right, Mr. I-Never-Get-Any-Warmth," Smiling cheekily. "But I'm here to warm you up!" The honey blond wrapped Ivan in a hug.

It felt so nice to float up here, with no worries of the nationly duties for once. He could relax, and Vanya could too, which was a rare occasion for him. And they could do that doing what they love, being up in space, staring at the Universe, and the planet upon which they live on.

Sure, he might be a bit hotheaded at the meetings, and interject with not the best ideas, but when he's in his element, he's so passionate that that's all he wants to focus on. After all, such a big nation was surely interested in big places! And who couldn't forget about black holes? They form so small, yet they're so immensely dense! Yet, they can grow, only getting denser and getting a bigger gravitational force! And when you get pulled in-why, that's where the spaghettification begins! Such an amazingly terrifying concept with a hilarious name; to be stretched out vertically, and become essentially a noodle. Yet, time slows down during a black hole; who knows how long one might live during the process.

Such wonders and terrors of space might overwhelm some people, and perhaps even some nations, but he loved it. He wanted to know every mystery, every secret of the universe. Having Vanya here with him was even better. After all, they balanced each other. Ivan with his amazing talent to do work for a long time and remind Alfred to do his, and Alfred to remind Ivan to take breaks and relax every now and then. Alfred with his amazement and passion for space leading him to want to do anything involving it, and Ivan making sure he doesn't get too overwhelmed with everything.

A duo who can do anything.

Alfred's heart melted as Ivan leaned into his hug. Once you got past the mask he always wore, which admittedly was extremely hard as Ivan had a very difficult time trusting people- you discovered that he really didn't have any experience with gentle touching.

"I got you, big guy..." Alfred whispered, holding him tight.

"Of course you do. You're the savior of the world, after all." Ivan replied. "My hero."

Alfred smiled, gently releasing the other from the hug. "We should get back to work now," he said, looking over to the control deck.

It's time to go back to doing the thing he loved, with the one he loved.

* * *

 _And here you have it! I can do fluff as well, I just typically choose not to. If any of you ever_ do _want me to write anything else, let me know~_

 _-potato_


End file.
